Darkness at Three
by lalalalala9
Summary: They danced; neither understanding why, only that there was a need.


Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

They danced; neither understanding why, only that there was a need.

Kagome sat, crouched beneath a tree. Night had fallen, and Kagome hated to admit it, but the darkness scared her. A feud had made Inuyasha left hours earlier, and Kagome did not have the willpower to go and fight back. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were gone, visiting Sango's village. That meant unless Inuyasha decided to apologize, no one would look for her.

'_Inuyasha's a jerk.' _Kagome twiddled her hair. Angry thoughts kept springing to mind, but calmed themselves with a sigh. Kagome could never truly remain mad.

Standing up, Kagome hugged the small tree. She had been gone for hours, and the time was lost to her. It could be midnight, or perhaps three. Probably three. She didn't know. All she knew was that it was darker than she had ever seen before. Her eyes refused to adjust. She needed to escape.

Silently, she began her descent to her campsite. Not that she would find it. Kagome was no demon. Seeing in the dark would never happen, so she settled for fumbling around, like the distressingly weak human she was.

'_I'm going to get killed.' _Kagome thought with a smile. It'd serve Inuyasha right, that's for sure. Of course, Kagome didn't have any death wishes. It was just fact. A demon would soon come along.

Kagome trailed through the darkness. It acted as a blanket, hiding her and any others. She could see about a foot in front of her, but that did not stop her from tripping. Thick trees covered the full moon, and Kagome wearily looked around. A _crack _had disturbed her thoughts.

Upon hearing the noise, Kagome jerked. Her body twisted into a u-shape, back arcing. Kagome bent her head sideways, looking everywhere with her peripheral vision. She missed something, though.

Almost embarrassed, she crept on as if it was nothing, missing a pair of golden eyes. The pair of eyes noticed, a tad wryly, how she managed to capture him without a weapon. Or even knowingly, for that matter. The priestess stayed completely oblivious to the way her eyes sparkled, despite no light.

Kagome unknowingly continued on her trek. Thoughts melded into her head, foolishly putting her off guard. At that moment, safety didn't occur to Kagome. Anger and hurt coursed through her veins, managing to sting her heart. The miko reached out and plucked a leaf from an invisible tree.

She twiddled it and began the process of ripping it apart. Kagome threw each piece to the ground; much like Inuyasha did to her. Kagome scowled at herself. There was no reason for such angst. Or was there?

Sometimes, it got old. Inuyasha never cared for her, only Kikyo and the stupid jewel. Kagome loathed the jewel, and the second she completed it, she would relish destroying it. She plucked another leaf, her fingernails brushing the bush back as she walked.

Sesshomaru followed, gliding through the forest. It contrasted against Kagome's awkward gait. The humanness didn't deter the youkai as it usually would. Long ago, the miko enraptured him, forcing him to look past such flaws. He held more power, more beauty, everything, but something about the priestess made him look past that. The way she stood up to his brother, despite her pain, or the way she stood up to him, despite her fear, was perhaps what gave him respect.

Long ago, Kagome found herself lost. A frantic feeling clawed at her, but she pushed it back. Getting lost would do her good. Time away from Inuyasha would do her good. This thought allowed Kagome to plow through the forest without a care in the world. She had her arrows, and a demon had yet to attack. Kagome wondered why. She knew the forest had demons, but she sensed none.

The demon followed the priestess. She walked without a care in the world. _'Fool.'_

Despite this, he could not stop walking behind her. Without him, demons would surely come and attack her. The miko was strong, but untrained. He didn't think she could handle it. Not that he cared. Hours ago, when he first started following her, he began to 'not care.'

Sesshomaru twitched his mouth into an imperceptible frown at the realization. Instincts told him to kill the miko without delay, before she could wedge into his heart further. He lifted his claws, intending to use them as his weapon, but found he could not. Slowly, he dropped them.

Kagome remained oblivious, and continued walking. By some random chance, Kagome stumbled upon a lake. More like fell into it.

With an echoing scream, Kagome had plunged feet first into the lake, the shallow water surrounding her. Gasping, she stood back up and looked around. Smaller than most lakes, it still forced away trees, enough that Kagome could get a glance at the moon. It reflected off the surface, and Kagome took in the unfamiliar scene.

The water had a murky quality to it, algae, not mud. In the moonlight, she could see flecks of green, but Kagome didn't move. Overtime, dirtier conditions were the norm, and Kagome didn't respond like a typical modern-day girl when it came to grim. The water almost relaxed her. It hid herself, and she could pretend that she wasn't who she was.

Sighing, Kagome sank into the water, dropping to her knees. The humid summer had left the lake rather warm, and her body acclimated rapidly. At only a few feet deep from where Kagome stood, currents and drowning didn't seem like an issue. So Kagome did the only thing she could. She swam.

Kagome swam to her heart's content, missing Sesshomaru, who watched behind a tree. Her clothes billowed around her frame, but she didn't mind. She focused on swimming. Her movements held grace, as if dancing. Throughout the entire thing, both managed to stay silent, Kagome not making even a splash.

Sesshomaru watched the miko and felt something stirring in his chest. He growled. Kagome looked up with big eyes. The moonlight dulled her sight, and she could not see into the dark of the trees. She squinted and sunk into the water.

The submissive pose earned another growl from Sesshomaru. The only thing visible was her soulful eyes that widened in fear. Her head tilted, unknowingly performing a canine submissive gesture. Sesshomaru couldn't restrain himself, or, he chose not to. Eyes widened even further once Sesshomaru stepped out of the shadows.

For a second, the two stared at each other. Then, Sesshomaru chose to speak. "Miko."

"Kagome," She asserted. Her hair floated around her curves, and she stood up slightly more.

Sesshomaru scowled, although it went unnoticed. Despite her submissively parted lips and doe-like eyes, the miko maintained her dominance. He arched a thin eyebrow, even if Kagome could not see it in dark. He would prove to her that he was dominant.

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat. Sesshomaru walked towards the pool stopping inches away from its edge. Moonlight created shadows on his face, giving him a mysterious air. He tentatively touched the lake water, swirling it around with his claws. Kagome could not breathe.

"What do you want?" Kagome knew he could sense her fear, but asked the question without hesitating.

Sesshomaru's eyes seemed to glow, and Kagome noticed how shiny his fangs were. He smiled, and it sent chills down Kagome's spine. Instead of his emotionless tone, a husky quality replaced it. "You."

In a flash, Sesshomaru's armor lay on the edge of the lake, and he gripped Kagome. The force caused the delicate flesh to blacken, but Kagome ignored it. Her eyes bore into Sesshomaru's, whose eyes remained expressionless. Suddenly, his lips were on hers.

Kagome's lips widened in surprise, and Sesshomaru needed nothing more. Kagome soon realized his tongue had made its way to her mouth, exploring last inch. His lips were hard, but under Kagome's own, softened. Needing to breath, Kagome ripped herself away from the demon.

"Sesshomaru… You hate humans." Kagome backed away, twisting gracefully to turn her back towards him.

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat before circling around Kagome. Kagome floated above the surface, but stood still. Sesshomaru gripped Kagome's chin, forcing her to look at him. "You cast a spell."

Kagome blanched at the accusatory tone. "I-I don't understand."

"Hn." The witch played coy. Sesshomaru devoured Kagome's lips once more, but this time she pulled away. She slid away from him, arching her back away.

Sesshomaru did not do anything. Kagome stood perfectly still, watching the way Sesshomaru's hair glinted in the moonlight. It resembled it, shimmering down his tall frame. Droplets of water fell down his chiseled face, but it didn't detract from his appearance. It made him more regal, like a beautiful monster. Something snapped inside Kagome. Then, they danced.

The duo weaved through the water, ignoring everything but themselves. The darkness and water helped clothe the two, and if Kagome closed her eyes, she could almost, _almost_, forget that she was with the older of the two brothers.

She knew that her desires were selfish. But… she would do anything to feel needed. Kagome didn't fool herself. Sesshomaru was acting that way for personal benefits, but if Kagome tried really, really, hard, she could imagine that he did it because he loved her.

Sesshomaru captured her and greedily devoured his possession. His hands danced on her smooth shoulder blade. He could taste lake water on Kagome's lips, but it did not deter him. He had wanted her for far too long. Kagome sighed into the kiss and Sesshomaru bit her lip. She could taste blood, but ignored it.

She left the fog, and remembered that Inuyasha's brother touched her, not the half demon himself. Kagome tried to swim away, but Sesshomaru caught her hand, spinning her around like a ballet dancer. He bit her neck and sucked, although it wasn't enough to mark her. Kagome melted, sinking into Sesshomaru's arms. His wet shirt clung to Kagome.

The youkai smirked, claiming his possession, something his brother wanted, that Sesshomaru had instead. He won. A tinkling laugh filled his ears. Sesshomaru found the noise oh so appalling, yet at the same time wonderful. He halted. Kagome stopped, drawing away. She blinked; he stared.

Water cascaded down her hair, which fell in waves. She sighed and looked away, touching her fingers to her lips. A whispered, "What are we doing?"

"Kagome." Kagome jumped at the use of her name. She never expected him to speak it. The way he said it made her writhe under his gaze, and the strangest sensation found itself in the pit of her stomach.

"Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru growled at the lack of title but didn't press the issue further. He would deny it if asked, but he found her disrespect refreshing. It drew him to her in the first place. Using his demonic speed, he fell towards her. Their lips smashed together and Sesshomaru snaked a hand up Kagome's wet shirt. She gasped at the sensation as Sesshomaru rubbed circles into her back. As soon as it started, he pulled away. He could feel the lust rolling off her, and was thankful she could not feel his. Shame twisted his features. Shame for falling for some human girl, his useless brother's, at that.

One look at Kagome's bruised lips, and he ignored it. With a growl, he nipped at them again, and Kagome thought she would pass out immediately. Perhaps that would have preferable than facing her actions.

Cautiously, she placed her hands on Sesshomaru's chest. Large eyes blinked, while amber ones remained impassive. Kagome's knuckles kneaded him as she kissed him. She bit his lip, asking for entrance. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, but allowed it. Immediately, sensations assaulted him. Kagome roamed his mouth, only pulling away for oxygen.

They continued to dance into the night. The darkness began to fade, and Kagome found her eyes shutting against herself. She leaned into Sesshomaru's frame, her shirt had been discarded somewhere along the edge of the lake. Her creamy white bra exposed itself for all to see. Sesshomaru stared at the miko, wishing to erase the moment from her memory. He had shown her his weakness, his disgusting lust for her.

Kagome's eyes shut against her will and Sesshomaru found himself carrying her to the edge of the lake. She squirmed in his arms, sending shocks of pleasure down his spine. Sesshomaru had not taken her, despite the anger it would cause his brother. The priestess didn't love him, and it was better that way. He would come in the night, startling her, and showing her why he surpassed Inuyasha.

He laid Kagome on the ground with more gentleness than he thought possible. Growling, Sesshomaru nipped neck, leaving a bruise that would last for days. It reassured himself of his detachment. Kagome didn't stir, far too enthralled by her dreams of Sesshomaru. Certain the miko was out, Sesshomaru bent down, caressing her cheek. "I'll find you again, _Kagome_."

_AN:_ Why? Because I can. This was my first attempt at a Sesh/Kag story, so if anything was off or too out of character, please tell me. Thanks for your time.


End file.
